I dare you!
by Hakurama
Summary: Noctis play some game with his friend. When he losed, Marcus said: "Noctis! I dare you to kiss that girl and take her underwear back!" .Noctis turn red " You've to be kidding me!". Who is that girl? Read and you'll know that.


Haku: I played some games with my friends. When I losed, the winner said: I dare you………to unpress your shirt.

Well, I was nearly to die when I heard that, but there are girls so……I did. Don't asked me how much I blushed.

Lightning: Because you losed, don't blame it to any one!

Haku:Yeah yeah! Y'know! But I unpressed my shirt and I sure that you'll never do!

Lightning: Don't dare me!

Noctis (entered the room): Dare what?

Lightning glare at me and I hear her voice into my mind

'_tell it to him and you will die'_

Haku: I just……..

'_tell it to him and I'll kill you. Then, I use the crystal to revive you and I'll kill you again_.'

Haku: Not…..not thing.

Noct: ????

* * *

**I dare you!**

[SQUE-ENIX bar club].

Noctis and his friend came to the bar to found some fun ( or girls). They were sitting on and drinking their wine. The bar so noisy, Yuna and Squall were singing on the stage. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Vicent and few character from final fantasy games were dancing, shaking, laughing and……unpressing.

"Ow~! Not again!!!!!" Laris yelled.

"Ha ha! Laris, You losed again! Now……" Noctis grined " I dare you to talk to that girl" Noctis pointed at a dark hair woman, she was wearing a blue-sexy-dress and talking with a red curly hair girl who was wearing a orange dress.

"OMG! She is a character in FF XIII main!!! What is her name???" Laris rolled his eyes.

"Why you don't come and ask her by yourself?" Noctis smiled an evil smile.

Laris took a deep breath and stood up, he looked back his friend and smiled: "Watch me!" Then, he turned away.

Laris walked toward the woman, then, his friends dropped their mouths when they saw that two girls smiled and talked back to Laris. Then, Laris said goodbye with them and turned back to his friends.

"Wow!" Noctis rolled his eyes.

Laris sat down and smiled to himself.

"So……what she said????" Stella asked him.

"well, I asked her what is her name, she replied that her name is Get-out-loser."

Noctis laughter and holding his stomach. Felix tried to keep his laughter, so does Stella.

"After that, I asked her what is she doing, she replied that ' Are you blind? I'm chating with my friends." Laris hang his head.

Noctis felt his stomach so hurt because of laughing and Stella, Felix, Marcus started to laughter.

"Then, I said goodbye and she said: 'Never-talk-to-me-again!' I didn't angry because she drunk." He grined.

Noctis stopped laughing, he brushed his tears and smiled to his-poor-friend. But before he could say anything, Laris grinned again : "But I've got name and number of orange's girl!"

"No way!" Marcus yelled.

"Way!" Laris smiled a complacent smile.

Noctis dropped his mouth again. That's the tenth girl he had the number tonight. Noctis looked at himself, he had…….nothing.

"Hey~! Come back to our game!!! Stella! Let's deal cards!!" Marcus grinned.

"Okay! I'm in!" Stella laughter.

Two minutes after….

Noctis stood up and yelled: " &!*#! How could I lose? I'm a prince!!!!"

Marcus_The winner smiled and stare at Noctis, Noctis felt something….not good in Marcus's eyes.

"Noctis! I dare you to……kiss that girl and take her underwear back!"

Noctis turned his head back and saw the girl whom Marcus was pointing at.

One minute of silently….

"WHAT????" Noctis yelled after he saw that girl " SHE'LL KILL ME!!!!".

Laris dropped his mouth, Stella blushed and Felix was vomit out what he was trying to swallow.

Marcus took a deep breath and said: " What problem with that girl? I think she so beautiful!"

"You don't know who she is?" his friends asked in chorus.

"…..um….No!" Marcus replied.

Noctis wanted to choke the life out of his stupid friend but if he do that, Nomura'll be angry and FF XIII versus'll be never coming out. So much scandal and without a character, yeah….so much problems.

Stella calm her down and explained: "She is Lightning, the main character of FF XIII main, She is Clould's female version."

"She strong, powerful, have many skills, cold and heartless. She just need 1,7 seconds to defeat two strong-trained soldier." Felix continued.

"And if I do that, I'll die and without main character, XIII Versus never coming out!" Noctis whispered.

Marcus understood, he nodded his head and smiled with Noctis: "Yeah!"

"Yeah?" Noctis asked.

"You said yeah?" Marcus smiled mischervously.

"Yep!" Noctis rolled his eyes.

"That's mean you accepted!" Marcus grined.

"No! I did not!" He yelled.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!"

"Did not?"

"Did too!" Noctis turned green " Hey! That's a trap!!!!"

Every one laughter. Marcus grin: " Do it or not?"

"I…..I…"

"Are you scare?" Marcus smiled mischervously.

"I…."

"You're scaring!"

"….."

"Loser!"

"….."

"You don't dare!"

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!" Noctis screamed. "And if I die, that'll be all your fault, all of you!" His eyes change to deep red color.

Then, he turn away and walk toward to Lightning. Er…..where is she going?

Noctis's friend sitting and smiling. Then, they rolled their eyes when they saw that Noctis sneaky following Lightning to……woman's toilet. After that, they saw her brother_Cloud nocticed at sneaky behaviour of Noctis, he followed them.

"Oh my goddess! This'll be funny!" Laris whispered.

[Woman's toilet]

Lightning entered in woman's toilet, she felt her legs was burning in this high heels and her body was showing so much skin.

Serah got her in this dress. She was waering a short-black dress which showing her bare back and the collar was open to nearly her waist. All the while she in here, she thought that they not looking at her face, they were staring at her breast.

"I cursed you Serah! If you not my sister, I killed you." She grinded and turned the tap on. She bent and washing her face, when she looked up, she saw a man.

"AAAA…..umm……ummmmmmmm………" She yelled but he stopped her.

"Don't panic! I'll let you go but promise that you won't scream, okay?" Noctis asked Lightning, She nodded her head and he let her go but after that, she……screamed again.

Noctis tried to stop her but Lightning stepped on his foot. Then, Lightning stamped him and Noctis dropped down on the ground. Lightning galre at him.

"Have any word?" She asked and raised her shoe.

"Wait…..listen to me… I don't want to do what you thought I'm going to do!" He stood up and holding his stomach.

The door opened again and Cloud entered the woman's toilet. "What wrong? I heard you screamed!" He asked and kicked on Noctis's rear. Noctis fell down again. Then, he looked up and when he saw that, he started to cry.

"Oh no! How can I get it when you not wearing it!" Noctis groaned.

"Wearing what?" Cloud and Lightning asked in chorus.

"Marcus_my friend, he dared me to kiss you and take your underwear but…..you have not." Noctis crying and tried to sat up.

"You not wearing….an underwear???" Cloud asked Lightning.

"I did! But Serah was drunk and she….took it from me!!" Lightning blushed.

"I understand, She did the same with Vanline, Tifa and Yuffie. We are serching her." He sigh.

Noctis stood up, he couldn't belive that he still alive, Lightning turned back to him and asked: " Who dared you?".

Noctis turned green, he whispered : " Marcus, table 13, wearing a black suit and sitting next to a blond hair girl."

Lightning smiled an evil smile: " He want some fun? I'll give him _so much_ fun!".

[Table 7]

"Hum…….So long! Are you guys think ….he died?" Stella asked.

But before they could say anything else, they nocticed Noctis was walking toward them and holding……Lightning waist. They dropped their mouth when they saw that.

"You must be Marcus." Lightning grined. "Nice to met you, Nocty called your name all the time!"

"Nocty????????? Called my name all the time???????" Marcus asked in shock.

"Yeah! He groaned some thing like: Ow~! Marcus! Thanks you! Thanks you!...." Lightning smiled and kissed Noctis cheek " Right? Nocty??"

"Yeah! My baby!" Noctis grined.

"He groaned my name?? Ewwwwww!!!!!!!" Marcus yelled.

Lightning let go off Noctis and stood in front of Marcus.

"Because you introduced Nocty to me, so I have a gift for you." As she said that, she soummoned her rose crystal.

"WOW! It's so shiny!" Marcus yelled.

Everyone knew what is that thing, they stay back and stare at her crystal, fear in their eyes. Marcus didn't know who she is so that he couldn't know what is that thing.

Lightning giving it to him but she drop it down. Everybody run.

A big robot appeared from the air and glare at him.

"Odin will give you so much fun, enjoy it!" Lightning smiled and walked away. " Nocty! Want some drink?" She saked Noctis.

"Okay! Just call me Noct!" he grined and followed her.

In the back side, Marcus was yelling in hopeless: "NOCTIS!!! I WAS WRONG!!! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Noctis didn't looked back but he wrinkled the eyebrow when he hear a thump.

_Sorry Marcus, but in a side, I own you and I can't deny it._

Noctis thought and looked at Lightning. He didn't know that…….she thought the same with him.

-----------the end------------

Read and review please!!! ^^


End file.
